Sorrow's Landing
The first settlement and now capitol of Gandria. A massive fortified city with several inner walls marking its expansion. Here lies Heldrim Keep, the castle of the current king of the human realm. The city is also plagued by disease, but stands vigilant on the western shores of Elandria. It is a major importer of goods from the surrounding island settlements and is a familiar and open port to most. Early days Starting as the first settlement of King Sorrowborn as men arrived in Elandria, the settlement boomed with activity. It quickly grew around it's very prominent keep, built on a large hill located close to the ocean waters. King Sorrowborn had the first wall erected around the time of their arrival in 560 AS (After Sundering). In the first few years the city bloomed, despite its clear disadvantage without frugal farmlands close by, this didn't stop the inhabitants of Gandria from trying though. The keep acted as a center piece for this flourishing city. A second wall was erected shortly after, marking the trading districts walls. Dragon's Fury In the age of Onslaught (around 570 AS) a dragon laid ruin to much of the city. This was Syldria, Heart Of Mountains. ' Awoken from her eternal slumber, Syldria was furious and took out her frustration on anyone who laid in her path. Syldria was awoken in 'Mount Skylin 'where dwarves dug far too deep with their lust for precious metals.She burned much of the farmsteads and city buildings but was defeated by 'Heldrim Stormgate, '''A noble warrior and his party of neer-do-wells. The dragon escaped out of sea and has to this day not been seen again. The keep was renamed after Heldrim to Heldrim Keep in commemoration of their victory. The dragonsfire burned hot enough to turn parts of the stone wall surrounding the trade district into obsidian also known as Dragon's Glass. The wall was completely turned obsidian thanks to a contribution by the Dwarves of the north, who bore the responsibility of releasing the monstrous beast into Elandria once more. '''Crime and life in the city Sorrow's Landing is an often peaceful settlement, but no city is without crime. Within its walls operate a crime syndicate known as '''The Shrouded'. A vile gang of bandits commanded and lead by a mysterious man who's only known as 'The Lizard.' This group of social misfits runs the cities underground networks and aren't afraid to show who's boss. They are known to loan money to peasants and poor folk in return for favors and larger amounts of coin in the future. Some of these exchanges are known to not end too well for the beneficiaries. '''The Walls' Sorrow's Landing has three prominent walls: - Outer Wall - ''A thick brick wall expanding around the city protects its slums from invaders as well as provides suitable housing for many soldiers and guardsmen. The inside of the walls are accessible through guards towers and doors from the inside. This is the youngest of the three walls. - ''Obsidian Circle - ''This obsidian reinforced wall spans around the cities trade quarters, serving as a separator between the slums and the trade district. Its dark black finish reminds the inhabitants of the city of a much darker time and it also serves as a monument to human vigilance. - ''Inner Wall - ''The first of the walls serve as a barrier between the nobles and the peasants of the city, as any noble would put it. This wall isn't much thicker than the outer walls, however they are well fortified in later years to assure that a siege of this district is prevented. '''Districts' The Slums '' Although these slums rarely look they way they are described, this district is where you can find the most of the cities non-human population. This district is kept clean and maintained by its inhabitants who take great care in their district, hoping to one day have it be rebranded as anything but slums. In this district you'll find locations such as 'The Iron Bulwark and '''John's Tailor. Other fine establishments as World's End, 'a renowned inn can be found here. This district houses a lot of the cities main population. ''Obsidian Circle - Trade district This district is known for its illustrious bartering and entertainment, a lot of the human population reside here in homes built upon shops and storefronts. Housing four grand squares, this district finds itself booming with music and laughter during the day and buzzing drunkards and criminals during the nights. It's hard to not find a place is this kind district. Although the guards will have you believe otherwise. In this district you'll find the famous inn 'The Posh Goblin. ' You can also find shops like 'Emily's Books, Garder's Bookends, Herb and Aid '''as well as several smaller stores and craftsmen. ''Castle District - Heldrim Square This district is where you'll find the majority of the cities noble population, living in luxurious establishments to show off their wealth are several blue blooded families. In this district lies 'The Grand Cathedral, '''a massive monument to divinity that can be seen for miles outside the city. This cathedral, coupled with the massive 'Heldrim's Keep, creates an alluring spire of the city. ' ' Category:Cities Category:Gandria